


Almost There

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autofellatio, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen brags to Arcee that he can suck his own spike. She challenges him to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> cybertronianwanderer said “Imagine Arcee sitting like The Thinker, but instead of sitting on a rock she’s sitting on Smokescreen as he deepthroats himself” and the rest is history
> 
> i regret none of the things

"Almost there, Smokescreen," Arcee encourages the frustrated mech.

Cycling his vents in a huff, Smokescreen plants his feet on the wall in an effort to encourage his spike to just get in his fragging mouth already.

The femme smooths her palm over Smokescreen’s valve, making his frame twitch. “Come on then, Destiny’s Child. You said you could do this,” she teases.

"You’re not helping," Smokescreen gasps as Arcee slides three of her slim digits into him and his back starts to arch, causing him to lose precious ground.

"Not helping? Oh, well that simply won’t do," she says, pulling her fingers free.

"What are you do-mmph!"

Arcee smiles sweetly from her seat atop Smokescreen’s aft. The addition of her weight is all the rookie needed to have his spike nicely lodged in his own mouth. “Did that help?” she asks innocently as she presses four fingers into him now.

A muffled groan is the only response she gets before Smokescreen’s cheeks hollow.


End file.
